1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to front cowl structures for saddle riding type vehicles. More specifically, to a front cowl structure for a saddle riding type vehicle including a front cowl having an intake opening.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle riding type vehicle is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-149806. This saddle riding type vehicle includes a duct portion of an air cleaner, the duct portion opening forwardly in the vehicle with an air introducing opening formed forwardly of a front cowl corresponding to the open duct portion. This arrangement is designed to supply an airflow from the vehicle forward direction to an intake system for improved air-intake efficiency.
The structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-149806, however, includes a duct portion that is inclined upwardly toward the rear of the vehicle. The airflow supplied to the duct portion is thus slightly bent and the structure is not properly designed to make the most of air pressure of the airflow.
In the structure having the air introducing opening forwardly of the front cowl, as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-149806, turbulence is more likely to occur in a stream of air flowing over a front cowl surface, causing the airflow blowing against a rider to be disrupted, thus degrading ride comfort.
During high speed riding, a stick phenomenon of the stream of air flowing in the air introducing opening creates a greater resistance acting on an operation of tilting the vehicle to the left or right.